tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skill (M-R)
Personal Skills with names ranging from (M-R). Personal Skills reflect the abilities the Heroic Spirits had in life and their personal legends. Class Skills and are not included in this section. __TOC__ Magecraft Magecraft (魔術, Majutsu?) is knowledge about modern Thaumaturgy. Mana Burst (Aura) is a version of Mana Burst that stores mana within one's subtle body, allowing access to one's vital force (chakra) that can result the user to temporarily have a seemingly endless stream of mana to use that comes along with a massive boost of power. This Skill requires deep meditation, enlightenment and patience to find one's self in order to access to the point of death, and is said to be one of the most difficult Mana Burst skill to obtain. Mana Burst (Beads) is a special-type of Mana Burst that stores mana in magatama beads fused with spiritual essence, and breaking them grants the user a powerful boost of energy and defense. Mana Burst (Flames) is a version of Mana Burst that infuses weapons with Magical Energy that imparts a flame effect. Mana Burst (Lightning) (False) is a Skill that is given to one who was capable of faking the power of a Thunder God. Mana Burst (Shadow) , otherwise known as Mana Burst (Shade), is a special type of Mana Burst granted to those who wield Cursed Gear-type Noble Phantasms. In a way, it works similarily to Monstrous Strength. It is impossible to get an EX rank in this skill. Mana Burst (Star) is a version of Mana Burst that allows the user to store mana into small celestial bodies in the skies. However, in order to do so, they must have a high amount of Divinity or have relations with a higher being equal to that of Heaven in order to possess this Skill. Mana Burst (Water) , otherwise known as Mana Burst (Azure), is a special type of Mana Burst that is formed by infusing mana and releasing a watery aura. Users of the opposite element, Mana Burst (Flame), may be put at a disadvantage depending on the rank of the Mana Burst (Water) skill. Marksmanship is a Skill representing all-round shooting techniques, which includes quick drawing and trick shooting by means of small arms. Mental Corruption is a Skill where due to possessing a distorted mentality, it is possible for one to shut out any . However, at the same time, it becomes impossible for one to come to a mutual understanding with individuals who do not possess an equivalent rank of Mental Corruption. Military Tactics Military Tactics (軍略, Gunryaku?) is tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. Monstrous Strength is a Skill that temporarily grants a rank-up to one's Strength parameter for a time limit determined by the ranking of this Skill. This Skill is borne from the holder's nature as a monster or Demonic Beast. Murderer on a Misty Night is a Skill associated with the Servant's nature as a serial killer rather than as an assassin, which permits a pre-emptive strike against all opponents. Mystic Eyes as "Demonic Eye"}} is a Skill where one has possession of Mystic Eyes, capable of imparting magical effects upon a subject and interfering with the outside world. Natural Born Genius is a Skill that shows one who has unparalleled natural knowledge. Allows the use of most Skills, excluding those inherent to the body (such as Divinity) or ones unique to particular heroes, at the proficiency of A~B Rank. Ninjutsu is the general term for the secret intelligence techniques, combat techniques, larceny techniques, torture techniques, etc., employed by ninjas. Its system differs between each school. Presence Detection is the ability to detect other Servants and local mana sources. Protection from Arrows is the ability to deal with projectiles, an increased defense against ranged attacks by predicting the projectiles' trajectories through exceptional means, such as hearing the sound of air being cut, or sensing the killing intent of the enemy. Protection from Injury is a Skill similar but unsimilar to the Protection of the Faeries Skill. It's the ability to cannot be killed by a astonishing quantity of attacks in a row and neither by a one hit kill strike. In a similar way to the Protection from the Faeries, this Skill strenghten the bearer the hardest the situation is. In the A Rank even curses of death aren't capable to work normally in the Servant's body. Protection from the Will to Live a Skill that cares the power of will of ones trying to free her or himself from a curse or illness. At A Rank or higher is capable of let one to passively ignore the condition of a divine punishment or even a state of being completely different of illness itself, like vampirism or lycanthropie. This Skill is the representation of what makes us human beings. Protection of the Sun God is a Skill given to one who was loved and protected by a Deity of the Astral King. People loved by the sun have a aura of flames that protect and strengthen them during daytime.